


Medieval AU

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kidnapping, Torture, pretty much any character from a big scene in the first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: This fanfiction is placed in an alternate universe in the Medieval Ages, with characters cast as royalty, nobility, commoners, etc. The epilogue is heavily Sophie/Fitz, but all the preceding chapters are platonic, as the first book is.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster, Sophie Foster & Grady Ruewen & Edaline Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Jensi Babblos, Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster & Marella Redek, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 74
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The carriage hit another bump, and Sophie swallowed. She never should have helped that child.

And she wouldn’t have, if she’d known what would come next.

She should have hid herself better. She shouldn’t have exposed herself like that. But the girl had needed her help.

Her mind flashed back to the scene: A young girl, face smudged with dirt, facing a boy. The boy sneers and tosses a stone between his hands.

The girl whimpers and presses herself against the alley wall, a tear trickling down her cheek.

The boy walks closer, “C’mon, little girl. I asked you a question. Do you know how to fight?”

Sophie wrenched her mind away from the scene. She had done what she had to. And there was no taking it back.

A soft rustling came from the other side of the carriage, and she snuck a glance at the disheveled blond boy across from her, shifting in his seat. He smirked, and she quickly returned her gaze to her feet. This should not be happening. A prince? No way.

She took a deep breath. “What do you want with me?” she whispered, still not looking up.

Snorting noises made her look up. The prince was leaned over, laughing. “What do you want with me?” he mimicked. “Oh gosh, you look so serious. Chill out. I’m just taking you to meet my parents.”

“Meet… your parents…” Sophie said slowly. “Not interested, thanks.”

He rolled his eyes. “Not like that. I mean, unless you want it to be.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “But nah, my parents like educating people, and you seem to be someone worth our time.” He paused. “By the way, I’m Keefe. Prince Keefe of Everglen, if you insist on the title.”

Sophie had already worked out that he was a prince based on the carriage and the way he carried himself. She had also concluded that he must be the younger of the two princes of Everglen. Unfortunately, that one was known for his… mischievousness.

“My name is…” She reconsidered. “None of your business.”

“Ooo! None of my business!” Keefe leaned back in his seat. “I like you even more than I thought!”

Sophie glared at him and adjusted her plain brown skirt.

Keefe leaned forward and glared back, whispering, “I will break you.”

She stuck out her tongue.

He laughed and put his feet up on the seat next to her. “You’re what? Twelve? Aren’t you a bit old for that?”

She chose not to answer, instead watching out the window at the changing landscape.

As they drew closer to the castle, the small huts and expansive fields began to give way to mansions and unpractical, perfectly pruned gardens. Sophie rolled her eyes. Nobility. They could’ve planted an awful lot of food with that space.

Keefe sighed and looked out the window as well.

Sophie watched him through her peripheral vision. Keefe’s eyebrows were drawn together, and he was frowning. Was that… sadness? No, it couldn’t have been. This ridiculous child was known for his good humor. What would he have to be sad about, anyway? He must’ve been angry. At her? That made sense. He was probably used to getting what he wanted. Typical entitled royalty.

She turned back to the window and sucked in a breath.

They rode on a gray rock road, smoother than any Sophie had been on before. Trees filled with shining fruit, flowers with more colors than a rainbow, grass greener than her favorite gown. The royal gardens.

Another giggle came from the opposite side of the carriage. She ignored him.

She was about to meet the king and queen. Why in the world? They would probably throw her right out the second they saw her tattered outfit. At least she had done her hair this morning.

She didn’t have much more time to worry because the carriage soon came to a stop.

A footman, dressed in gold and teal, stepped down and opened the carriage door. Sophie glanced at Keefe. He sat upright and brushed his coat off.

“Go on, milady.” He turned up his head. “I will condescend to let you go first.”

Sophie glared at him but placed her dirty hand in the footman’s, cringing slightly. She stepped down. Keefe followed himself, straightening his plain tunic.

“So… why are you dressed like that again?” Sophie shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “You’re a prince, aren’t you?”

Keefe rolled his eyes. “Duh. Already said that. But you can’t go out in the city and have any fun dressed all fancy.”

She surveyed his outfit and stuck a hand on her hip. “You gonna change before we see your parents?”

He pursed his lips. “I mean. Yeah. I guess so.” He clearly hadn’t thought his plan through.

Sophie rolled her eyes. “You’re the prince here. You’re supposed to have a plan.”

“Fine!” He ran a hand through his hair. “You get back in the carriage and wait! I’ll be back!”

A few minutes later, Keefe was back, dressed in teal and gold. Sophie hated to admit it, but he did look rather princely. And maybe even handsome. Never mind. She didn’t say that.

Servants arrived and took the carriage and horses away. Keefe turned to Sophie. “So. You ready?”

“You stole me from my family and brought me to a strange place to meet strangers. Do you think I’m ready?”

Keefe shrugged. “Let’s go, then.” He grabbed her hand. She pulled away. He gave her an exasperated look. She glared.

With a sigh, he started walking toward the palace, glancing back at her. She looked down at her shabby dress and blushed. Really, she was going to meet the king and queen in this outfit?

Keefe rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand again, tugging her along. “Get over yourself.”

The two guards on either side of the jewel-encrusted gates bowed to Keefe as he approached and opened the gates.

Sophie sucked in a breath.

A huge room, five times the size of Sophie’s entire house, stood before them. A deep red carpet led the way from the doors to a raised platform. On the platform were four thrones. The two in the middle were larger than the two on the sides, but each one was a deep gold, with purple cushions.

Sophie raised her eyebrows at Keefe, “Where are your parents?”

He frowned. “Don’t worry. I can summon them.”

“Don’t they have better things to do than talk to you about a random common girl you found on the streets?” She crossed her arms.

He tilted his head. “Well, I am a prince.” He grabbed her hand again and tugged her to a few feet from the thrones. He then nodded at a nearby servant, “Please summon my parents.”

The servant bowed to Keefe and ran off, going through a door behind the thrones.

Keefe and Sophie awkwardly stood for a few minutes, Sophie brushing dirt off of her outfit, Keefe tiredly shifting from foot to foot.

Then the servant reappeared, holding his head high. “Their Majesties, King Alden and Queen Della of Everglen.”

Two gold-clad figures appeared from behind the thrones, holding hands. They had warm smiles on their faces. Sophie blushed, glancing down at her outfit yet again.

They proceeded to their thrones and sat down in the middle ones, beside each other. Queen Della gestured to Keefe, and he reluctantly went to sit down next to her.

The king spoke first: “Whom do we have the pleasure of meeting today, my son?”

Keefe lifted his head and looked at him. “She won’t tell me her name, but I saw her save a girl’s life today, and I thought you’d like to reward her.”

The king looked back at Sophie with new interest in his eyes. “I see. How old are you, child? And what is your name?”

“Twelve years old, Your Majesty.” Sophie awkwardly curtseyed, nearly falling over. “And I’m Sophie,” she admitted.

King Alden smiled at her. “How did you save the girl today?”

Sophie took a deep breath. “It really wasn’t a big deal, Your Majesty. There was a boy threatening her, so I distracted him.”

Keefe stood up. “That’s not right! She did really well.” The queen raised an eyebrow at him, and he ducked his head, realizing his lapse in speech. “I mean, she didn’t just distract the boy. May I tell the story?”

King Alden nodded.

“The boy was threatening the little girl with a stone. He asked her if she knew how to fight. Sophie there--” he nodded-- “stepped in. She pushed the boy out of the way and asked him what he was doing. The boy started to threaten her, but then she…” He paused for a moment, looking confused. “She almost seemed to read his mind. She told him that the girl didn’t know the answer he wanted, and she offered him a piece of bread from her pocket. He immediately backed off. He even looked a little spooked.”

The king drew his eyebrows together. “Fascinating. So why did you bring her here? And,” he paused, as if for dramatic effect, “why were you out in the town alone?”

Keefe pursed his lips. “I wasn't doing much of anything. But I thought you’d like to reward Sophie.”

The king moved on from the former question and stood up from his throne, stepping toward Sophie. She drew back slightly.

“Don’t worry,” he said softly, his teal eyes warm. “I just wanted to hold your hand for a moment, if you don’t mind.” Sophie nodded uncertainly, and he took her hand in his, tilting his head.

After a moment, he smiled at her. “You seem to be quite genuine and highly intelligent. You have a special talent, in fact, like me. And my son.” Sophie glanced at Keefe, and King Alden chuckled. “No, not that scamp. Prince Fitzroy.”

Keefe stared at the ground.

Queen Della, who had been sitting quietly, rose from her throne and stepped over. “I think you should,” she said, looking intently at her husband. “She deserves it.”

Sophie frowned.

The king nodded and stepped back to his throne. The two monarchs seated themselves, and King Alden straightened.

“Sophie of Everglen, I formally invite you to attend the finest school our nobility has to offer: Foxfire.”

Sophie gasped.

Foxfire?

That wasn’t for commoners! It was where the nobles were trained in… noble things!

Keefe’s face broke into a grin, and Queen Della smiled at her.

“So, Sophie.” King Alden laced his fingers together and leaned forward. “Do you accept?”

Was she ready for this? What about her family? What was happening?

But she knew that there could be only one answer.

With a deep breath and a curtsey, Sophie whispered:

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU version of two iconic scenes: Sophie's testing by the Councillors and Alden's talk with her.

After the dramatic decision, officials ushered Sophie to a room where she was, apparently, to wait for instructions. The only thing she had to do was change into the—you guessed it, teal—gown they gave her. It was covered in ruffles and ribbons much too fancy for a commoner.

So far, this whole going-to-a-royal-school thing was super exciting.

She paced the room, heart pounding, resisting the urge to tug out eyelashes—her old nervous habit.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, a brown-haired official opened the door. He held a scroll in his hands, which he proceeded to unroll with a bit too much drama.

“Sophie Foster of Everglen,” he began, nose in the air. “You are hereby summoned to stand before the Council to discuss your attendance of Foxfire this coming year.”

The Council? Seriously? Could this day get any weirder?

Sophie took a long breath in and let it out. The official looked at her expectantly.

“Um, yeah, okay.” She nodded slowly. “The Council. Yep. When?”

“That would be now.” The official gestured to the door, and Sophie ducked her head and followed him out.

The official led her through long, twisting corridors to the front courtyard, where a carriage awaited her.

Sophie sighed. More teal and gold. Weren’t royals original, like, at all?

The carriage ride took at least an hour. Sophie’s head was beginning to hurt, but the day wasn’t over yet.

She took the footman’s offered hand, and stepped out. She sucked in a breath.

The castle that stood before her was impossibly gold-colored, with too many domes and towers to count. Bricks stacked on and on, reaching high into the bright blue sky. A glassy river swept in front of it, lined with tall trees.

She had heard whispers of Eternalia’s glamour before, but her dreams had never imagined something quite like this. It was a feat that surely would have taken decades to build, perhaps even centuries.

She clapped her mouth shut and glanced at the footman, who had a smile tickling the corners of his mouth. Her face warmed.

With a chuckle, the footman turned and led the way to the castle. He passed her off to a guard, who led her into a beautiful hall. Twelve thrones faced a raised platform, three holding handsome royals.

King Alden stood near the entrance to the room. He stepped forward and stood beside her.

Sophie gasped, staring at the man in the center.

The room was silent for a moment, the man glaring at her. But he eventually spoke: “What is it?”

The two royals next to him, a fiery-haired man and a golden-haired woman, tittered.

Alden glanced at Sophie’s face for a moment, searchingly, and then chuckled. “Councillor Bronte, I think she was just surprised by your hair.”

“Whatever about it?” Bronte scowled, patting his gray hair.

“Er, as a commoner, it’s unlikely she’s seen such an… agely man before.” Alden cleared his throat. “They do tend to die young.”

His statement was met with a tense silence.

Bronte then, after taking a deep breath, stood. “Sophie Foster of Everglen, we have called you here today to discuss your admittance to the finest school of our cities: Foxfire.”

Her heart pounded, and the man continued.

“We have never before allowed a commoner entrance to this school, but Alden has assured us of your prowess.” He nodded to the dark-haired king, who smiled at him in return. “I will, however, require a demonstration of this ‘prowess.’”

Sophie squeezed her eyes closed and took a breath. What was she supposed to do?

The large man next to Bronte smiled at her. “Alden says that you are skilled in observation and deduction. Why don’t you attempt to tell us what Bronte is thinking?”

Bronte gave a bark of laughter. “Oh Kenric, I’ve spent decades perfecting the art of subtlety. If this mere girl can deduce what I’m thinking, I’ll give away my circlet.”

Sophie pursed her lips and began to study Bronte.

She noted the way he held himself, straight-backed and tall. He rarely glanced at the others, staying focused on the issue at hand, Sophie. Perhaps it was meant to put her off her guard.

He met her gaze steadily, and she resisted the urge to look away. After a few moments, however, she moved her glance to his hair. It was styled to perfection, with not a hair out of place. As she studied it, she caught a slight movement of his eyes. They moved to Kenric, and then to the blonde on his other side, who was gazing at Kenric. The wrinkled corners of them tightened briefly.

Bronte moved his eyes back to Sophie. “Have you not come to a conclusion yet?” He raised his eyebrows.

She curtsied clumsily. “You seem to think that, well, you’re the best person in the room. And you seem displeased by the relationship between Kenric and Her Majesty.”

Bronte choked.

Kenric let out a loud laugh, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. “Bold words! I take it she was correct, Bronte?”

Bronte glowered at him.

“Well, then.” Kenric glanced at the woman, who seemed to be hiding a blush of her own. “I suppose Bronte owes you both a circlet and admission to Foxfire. Wouldn’t you agree, Oralie?”

She let out a musical laugh. “Indeed, my dear Councillor.” She reached over and lightly plucked the silver circlet from his head. Bronte sucked in a breath, but did nothing. Oralie held the circlet out.

“As a token of the Councillors’ approval, please accept this gift from Councillor Bronte,” she declared, eyes sparkling.

Sophie widened her eyes at King Alden, who chuckled softly. “Take it.”

She stepped forward and clasped her hand around the circlet.

The silver metal was shockingly cold to the touch, so much that she nearly dropped it. Instead, she cast around for a place to set it, eventually deciding on the table next to her.

Silence reigned in the room for a moment, Bronte still refusing to speak.

Oralie held out a hand, smiling invitingly at Sophie. “May I?”

Sophie hesitantly rested her hand in the Councillor’s warm one. Oralie closed her eyes for a moment, a smile tickling the corners of her lips. She then opened them and studied Sophie. “I think that you will make a wonderful noble.”

Sophie’s eyebrows shot together. Bronte sighed. “We can’t exactly let you attend the school as a commoner. So of course you’ll have to be a noble. We’ve arranged for you to stay with their Graces, the Duke and Duchess Ruewen of Havenfield, for the time being.”

Her heart dropped.

They were tearing her away from her family because of her intelligence.

If only she had listened to her parents and blended in.

But it was too late.  
~~~  
One long carriage ride later, she sat in King Alden’s office, solemn looks on each of their faces.

“I’d meant to discuss this with you before.” The man sighed. “But now it’s out in the open. So, Sophie: No, you can’t stay with your family. You have to move here. It’s simply not feasible or safe for you to return to your family every night, especially since we’ve made you a noble now.”

“Why can’t you make my family nobles too?” Sophie objected.

“Well, that would be quite pointless, considering that it’s already not feasible for you to go home to your family every night.” He sighed. “I’m very sorry to have to do this to you, but I’m sure you’ll find the world of nobility quite nice.”

“Quite nice?” Sophie held herself in her seat. “And that’s supposed to make up for losing my family?”

“You’re not losing your family at all! It’s not like we’re killing them all!” Alden protested.

Sophie slumped in her seat.

He continued more gently, “You’re only twelve years old, so I hate to place such a burden on you. But I wouldn’t place it on you if it wasn’t strictly necessary.”

Sophie laughed hollowly. “Tearing me away from everything I’ve ever known just because you think I’m smart? Yeah, sounds strictly necessary to me.” She wiped a tear.

Alden looked at her sadly. “My hands are tied.”

But hers were even more so.

After a moment of silence, he stood, adjusting his cape. “Please, let us go meet your new parents.”

Sophie sighed deeply, attempting to put all of her hurt, fear, and sadness into that one breath. She turned her face up to him. “Won’t I get to say goodbye?”

Alden’s mouth moved, forming “no,” but he seemed to reconsider. “I suppose… I’ll have to check with the Council.”

He rested a hand on her shoulder. “Now, onward. Your new parents await.”

She had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the Ruewens!

“The Duke and Duchess are lovely people, I can assure you.” Alden adjusted his crown and stepped out of the carriage. A footman stepped up and offered his hand to Sophie, but Alden moved in front of him and offered his hand instead.

Sophie rolled her eyes. “I’m sure they are.” If they were anything like Alden, she wanted nothing to do with them.

Nevertheless, she took his offered hand and stepped down from the carriage. Refusing to take the king’s hand might be treason, for all she knew.

She stopped and looked around at the property. A pasture stretched until it came to meet a cliff. Past the cliff, she could just see the ocean.

Many animal enclosures stood around her, focused around a central path that led to a three-floored mansion. The mansion was brightly lit, with a tall tower sticking out of the top.

“Calm down!” A shout came from one of the nearby pastures, and Sophie started. She looked over to see a tall, blond man astride a towering horse, probably a destrier.

The horse was bucking strongly and dashing around in the paddock. But the man clung to its neck still, face tightened and red.

Sophie watched with bated breath as the clash continued. Suddenly, the horse came to a stop, throwing the man forward over its neck. Sophie cried out, stepping forward, but the man twisted in the air and landed safely on his backside. Still, she could tell by the twisting of his features that he was in pain.

She turned back to King Alden, surprised to see a smile tickling the corner of his lips. 

“Aren’t you worried about him?” She put a hand on her hip. “Whatever are you laughing about?”

Alden chuckled. “Duke Ruewen has always had a hands-on approach to life. He won’t let anyone else train his horses.”

Sophie straightened. “That’s the duke?”

A low laugh came from behind her, and she turned to see the man from before, dirt staining his tunic. She quickly bobbed a curtsey.

“Oh, don’t worry about formality.” The man smiled at her. “Are you the one moving in here?”

“Um, I think so.” Sophie tugged at an eyelash.

King Alden jumped in, frowning. “She is, Your Grace.”

The man ignored Alden and turned back to Sophie. “Then you can call me Grady. Your name is Sophie, correct?”

She nodded.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” He inclined his head, an entirely inappropriate move for a Duke towards a… Lady? She supposed if she was placed as the child of a Duke, she would be a lady. Weird.

Sophie nodded back to him, remembering his previous statement about formality.

“Shall we go inside and see Edaline?” Grady asked. That must’ve been Duchess Ruewen.

Alden took the lead up the path, Sophie glancing back at the horse from before. Several servants were restraining it and leading it inside. She hoped it was okay.

Grady followed her glance. “Ah, that’s Verdi. She’s got a bit of a temper, but she’s a splendid horse. She comes from a long line of war horses, though we’ve been at peace for decades now.” Sophie noticed that he neglected to add “thanks to the king” or “God save the king” at the end of his statement. Maybe, since he was a duke, he could get away with that. Thankfully, Alden was too far ahead to notice.

A guard stationed at the mansion’s door opened it with a bow, and they entered, Alden first, then Grady, then Sophie.

A twisting silver staircase dominated the first room. The walls of the room were heavy stone, but many arched windows broke up their gloominess, sunlight pouring in. Golden sconces also lined the walls, with three candles in each that would provide ample light at night.

They continued through the entryway into a dining hall. The table was smaller than Sophie had expected for a duke; it would probably seat fewer than fifteen people. 

At the head of the table sat a petite lady, hair floating around her shoulders. She turned to greet them, stretching her lips into a smile, then gliding over to the group. A simple gold dress draped her thin figure.

“Duchess Ruewen,” Alden said solemnly. Edaline curtseyed to him, and he nodded to acknowledge it. 

Sophie curtseyed quickly to the duchess, face warm at her forgetfulness.

The duchess smiled at the girl, eyes gentle. “I had the servants prepare tea for us. It should be out any moment. And you may call me Edaline.”

Grady took his wife’s hand, and they went to the seats directly to the right of the table’s head. Alden moved to the head, and Sophie looked around uncertainly.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Grady waved his hand. “Please, sit wherever you’d like.”

She decided that she would rather sit next to Edaline than Alden and moved to do so.

The next few minutes were fairly quiet. King Alden and Grady offered a bit of conversation, while Edaline and Sophie didn’t really talk.

Eventually, servants came and took the meal away, and King Alden left a few moments after.

“Would you like to go see your room?” Edaline asked. “We’ve been preparing for you.”

Sophie nodded.

Two flights of stairs later, they entered a vast bedroom. Windows lined the walls, bathing the gray room in light. A soft blue and purple petal carpet covered the floor, and star-shaped gems dangled from the ceiling. The furniture included a canopy bed, a pale dresser, and too many books for her to count.

A tear came to Sophie’s eye, and she grasped Edaline’s hand tightly. “This is for me?”

Edaline squeezed her hand in return. “All for you.”

If only Dex and Amy could have been there too. They deserved to live here.

What if she never saw them again?

She took a shaky breath, letting go of Edaline’s hand. Edaline looked at her, concern in her eyes, but Sophie ignored her. She stepped forward, sat on the soft bed, and closed her eyes, holding the tears in.

A moment passed, and the door softly closed. Sophie let herself fall back on the bed, and she let the tears come.

This was her home now. And she couldn’t change it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets to see her family again (including her twin brother, Dex).

Evening came, and morning followed. Dresses and food appeared at the door without a word passing from her lips.

So she did what was expected of her.

Then King Alden arrived, and these words passed his lips:

“The Council has given permission for you to say goodbye to your family.”

It was like waking from a dream.

She hardly minded riding in the carriage with Alden the whole way there. She even bothered to braid her hair and wash her face. She was going to see her family!

They arrived. Shouts of “Where have you been?” and “You’re home!” came from all sides. And as she wrapped her arms around her mother, it felt like coming home. Her breath caught in her throat, and she once again held back tears.

She wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad—soon she would have to leave again—but none of it mattered because she was home.

But then the king stepped through the door behind her.

Her mother tightened her grip around Sophie. “Your Majesty?”

Dex, Amy, and Sophie’s father dropped into bows and curtsies, and the king acknowledged them with a nod and a smile. Sophie’s mother attempted a curtsey, but she didn’t let go of Sophie for a moment.

“Why don’t we sit down? I’ll explain everything,” said King Alden.

They led him into their sitting area, with its brown dirt floor and wooden chairs. The king chose a chair solemnly, which Sophie was glad for. If he had made fun of her family’s wealth, she wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t have slapped him.

Sophie clasped each of her family members close, holding back tears, and then took a seat between her parents.

Alden smiled. “It’s always nice to have the opportunity to sit down with some of my talented subjects.” He cleared his throat. “In fact, I’m here today because your daughter is exceptionally talented. Her intuition is stronger than any other child her age I’ve met. And so, I’ve arranged for her to attend Foxfire Academy to better serve her kingdom.”

Gasps echoed throughout the room. Amy jumped to her feet, mouth wide open. “She’s going to go to school with the _nobles_?”

“Actually.” He cleared his throat. “I’m making her a noble.”

Dex jumped up next to Amy. “What?”

Sophie’s parents glanced at each other, brows furrowed. Sophie wished she could tell them that she hadn’t chosen this, that she would always love them and her home.

Alden continued, “As befitting her new station, she will be living with Duke and Duchess Ruewen.”

Sophie closed her eyes, wishing she could make the words disappear. They hung in the air, weighing her down.

Her mother slipped her hand into Sophie’s. Sophie opened her eyes. Her mother gazed into them fiercely. “Don’t worry about us. Go live your new life. You deserve it.”

A tear slid down Sophie’s cheek. “I can’t. Not without you.”

Her father slid his hand into her other hand. “You must. But we will always love you.”

Dex and Amy turned to Alden, pelting him with questions. “When is she going? When will we see her again? Do we have to call her ‘lady now’? Can we come too?”

This last question was from Amy, and King Alden tightened his lips at it. “You must be at least eleven years old to attend Foxfire, as you well know.”

Amy drooped her head. “So, in two years, there’s a chance?”

Dex leaned close to Alden’s face. “And I’m Sophie’s twin! Couldn’t I go with her?”

The king sighed. “Why would you?”

“Because I’m plenty talented!” He held up a finger. “Wait here!”

He dashed into the back of the house and returned with what appeared to be a catapult. He set it on the ground and placed a small rock in it, aiming at the wall away from anyone. “Watch this!”

He released a lever, and the rock flew across the room, striking the wall with an audible thump.

Alden smiled thinly. “That’s an excellent catapult, but it isn’t Foxfire material.”

Dex glowered at him, then straightened his features when he remembered who he was talking to. “Could we please go outside? I can show you better then.”

Alden sighed, but stood and followed Dex back outside and around the house, everyone else trailing them.

Sophie’s breath was caught in her throat. What if Dex could come with her? She wouldn’t be alone anymore. But her parents needed him to help with the harvest, didn’t they?

Dex reset the catapult, this time with a rock the size of his fist. He pulled it back as far as he could, messed with a few levers, and then released it.

The rock shot out, flying far into the distance, until it was past their view.

Alden tilted his head. “That is… unusual. Do you think you could make a life-size copy?”

“Yes!” Dex nodded vigorously. “I just don’t have the materials here.” He clasped his hands together. “Please?”

Alden gave him a half-smile. “How can I say no? I’ll take you to meet the Council for permission.”

And Sophie felt something in her heart that she had missed, a stirring that could only be one thing: Hope.  
~~~  
But hope never lasted long for Sophie.

Days passed. She was prepared for Foxfire with fancy uniforms and brought to doctors that recoiled at her commonness. She did what she was expected to do. And she _hoped_. She hoped that soon, she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

And then the announcement came.

A messenger delivered a scroll to the Ruewens. Grady took it and began to read it aloud.

“Lady Sophie Foster, we wish to notify you of your brother, as requested. He has been accepted to Foxfire to be trained in weaponry.” Sophie’s heart soared. He had been accepted!

Grady continued. “He will be staying with the Dizznees, a noble family that lives near the school. –The Council.”

Sophie closed her eyes. She was still alone here.

But at least she wouldn’t be alone at school.

Grady reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. His eyes saddened, but she couldn’t bear to be touched right now. He wasn’t hers.

She turned and fled to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sophie's first day of school!

Sophie trudged downstairs to breakfast in a gown from Edaline, a soft purple one with lace around the edges. She sat at the too-big oak table, and the servants brought her breakfast, an oddly purple pie. It had bacon and cheese in it, and it was pretty good.

A door closed, and she looked up. Edaline, hair in a tight bun, came over and sat down next to Sophie. A servant hurried in with a second pie, and Edaline smiled at him warmly.

Clinking spoons and awkward chewing echoed through the hall. Sophie sighed.

Edaline took a breath and sat a bit straighter. “Sophie, are you okay?”

Sophie offered the woman a smile, as soft as she could make it. “I’m doing the best I can.”

Edaline’s eyes softened and saddened. She reached over and brushed back a strand of Sophie’s blonde hair, tucking it behind her ear. “I know this must be hard for you.”

Sophie gave her a tight smile, but she couldn’t help but feel a prick of warmth in her heart at the gesture. “Yes, it is.”

Edaline bit her lip. “I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends at school. You’re just too amazing not to.”

Sophie stared at her plate. She had never made friends, even at a common school. She surely wouldn’t have any luck at a royal school.

“Did you know that there’s a queen that goes to the school?” Edaline’s voice held a strange note of pep. Sophie’s eyebrows raised, and Edaline continued, “Yes, really! And she’s your age!”

Sophie breathed out, “Wow.”

“Her name is Queen Biana. She rules Goldenglen, which isn’t too far off. Although,” she leaned in, eyes sparkling. “There are many royals that attend the school that live quite a ways away. No one really understands how they get to the school on time every morning. The rides should take them weeks!”

Sophie pursed her lips. “That _is_ odd.”

Before she knew it, they were chattering on about Foxfire, and Sophie didn’t feel quite so alone.

~~~

Today was the day.

Sophie took a deep breath and adjusted her sapphire blue cape. Today she was Lady Sophie Foster, a noble attending Foxfire academy completely legitimately. And no one could take that away from her.

The school stood in front of her, a pyramid made of stone scrubbed white until it glowed. The school continued in a u-shape around the sides and back of the pyramid, and six towers rose, separating the school into wings. A seventh, larger tower rose in the center.

A few more buildings, including a gold and a silver tower, stood on either side. These two towers were the only buildings that weren’t blindingly white.

Sophie tugged out an eyelash, watching her gold carriage pull away. A few other carriages released students nearby, and she took a breath. This would be different from common school. They would like her.

She trudged forward, then remembered what Edaline had said to her before she left.

“Remember, Sophie, you’re a lady now.” Edaline had lifted Sophie’s chin with her finger. “Carry yourself like one. We are one of the most well-known families around, and we—” her breath had caught in her throat. “We know that you’re going to do amazingly.”

Sophie imagined Amy and Dex holding her hands, cheering her on. She was going to be the best Commoner-Noble-Lady-Foxfire-Attendee ever.

Sophie sucked in a breath. Dex _was_ going to be here! She quickly turned back around and looked around. When no one appeared, she resigned herself to wait, trying and failing to sit on the ground in a ladylike way.

A few moments later, a familiar, strawberry-blond boy hopped out of a carriage, cheeks bright. He quickly closed the door. A small, bright-eyed girl stuck her head out of the window.

“Deeex!” she cried. “I want to come to school!” 

Dex chuckled and patted her head. “You’re not old enough to go yet, Bex. Give it time.” She pouted at him, and he turned to go.

Sophie was already off, running as quickly as she could to Dex. He started, but caught her in his arms. “Sophie!”

The carriage began to pull away, the one small head now three, loudly complaining that they wanted to go to school.

“Your…. hosts?” Sophie asked, wrapping an arm around Dex’s shoulders. They started walking back toward the school.

“Yup,” he answered. “Triplets. From a nearby viscounty called Rimeshire.” He smiled widely, showing his dimples. “They’ve taken to me really quickly. They now insist on calling themselves Rex, Bex, and Lex, after me.”

Sophie laughed. “Mine don’t have any other children.”

The smile slipped from Dex’s face. “You’re staying with Duke Ruewen, right?”

Sophie stilled. “Yes.”

“Do you know anything about them? Because Lord and Lady Dizznee have been telling me…” His eyes held a warning.

“No.” She took a breath. “What did they say?”

“Just that… They had a daughter. Lady Jolie. She died unexpectedly, and no one has been able to find out the cause of her death. She just… vanished.” He sighed. “Lord and Lady Dizznee think that something nefarious was involved. I don’t know what to think. Just… be careful.”

The floor spun beneath Sophie.

Murderers?

They couldn’t be.

But she knew what nobles were capable of. Why would her hosts be any different from the rest?

Dex squeezed her hand, and she shakily brought herself back to reality. She reached to tug out an eyelash, but he grabbed her hand before she could.

“Sophie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you worry.” He gazed into her eyes intently.

She released one of his hands. “It’s… it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. We need to get going anyway.”

He sighed. “I guess so.”

They started walking toward Foxfire once again.

A stocky, brown-haired guard held out a hand. “What are your names?”

“Sophie and Dex Foster.” Sophie lifted her chin, proud of her steady voice.

The man drew his eyebrows together, and Sophie realized that they should have given their new titles. Nevertheless, he checked his list. His eyes widened, and he looked up again, studying them more carefully. His eyes drifted over their steeled faces, fancy clothing, and straight bearing, eventually returning to their messy haircuts.

He nodded at the three other guards barring the door, and they stepped aside, saluting them.

The pair tightened their defensive masks and moved forward, through groups of nobility and royalty, into a beautiful auditorium. Each student wore a dress or tunic in their level’s color, but rank was distinguished by designs on their cape pins and by their crowns, coronets, or lack thereof. Sophie’s hand went to her bare head, and she bit her lip.

Dex chuckled, and she turned to him with a glare. “What is it?”

“You need to calm down, Sophie.” He dimpled. “We deserve to be here even more than most students. We earned our way here.”

His words soothed her quickly beating heart, and she gave him a smile. “You’re right.”

“I always am,” he assured her.

Clapping came from their right, and they turned to see a tall, stately lady on a platform. She tossed her caramel tresses and beamed at the surrounding students. “Welcome to another day at Foxfire! As you know, I am Duchess Alina of Wildor, and I’m delighted to be here with you all! Now,” she sighed, “we have something regrettable to go over.

“Someone has been putting rotten vegetables in my office.” Giggles sprang up around the room, and fire sprang into Alina’s eyes. “It’s not funny! I will find you, and I will punish you.”

Sophie wondered how much authority the duchess really had to punish royalty.

“Now,” she smoothed her dress. “We have an exciting announcement! _Two_ new students have joined us today: Lady Sophie and Lord Dex!”

Sophie sucked in a breath and turned her gaze to the ground. Whispers snuck into her ears.

“In the middle of the year?” “Why didn’t she say where they were from?” “Which ones are they?”

Gradually, the students seemed to realize who the newcomers were. Heads turned towards them, and Sophie squeezed her eyes shut.

Alina cleared her throat, and the whispers died down.“Enjoy your day, and learn to your fullest capacity!” She gave them another dazzling smile and glided offstage.

Dex strutted forward, pulling Sophie along behind him. She scrambled to catch up, and they marched out of the room together. She smiled at him softly.

Once they were in a hallway, mostly alone, Dex stopped and pulled a piece of paper out of his tunic. “I have instructions!”

Sophie frowned. “Why didn’t I get instructions?” She eyed his outfit. “Also, why doesn’t my dress have pockets if your outfit does?”

Dex snorted. “I dunno. But anyway, apparently each family has their own room, just for their stuff and for resting and whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “These people have so much time.”

Sophie pursed her lips. “Do we have the same room?”

His shoulders slumped. “Probably not. We’re not considered family here.”

“Good thing we are,” Sophie said lightly. “Let’s go!”

A few minutes later, they had found the rooms. They each had their own, placed next to each other at the end of the hallway. And each one had a guard in front of it, which seemed a bit overkill.

“My name is Sandor,” Sophie’s guard said in a surprisingly squeaky voice. “It is my honor to protect you and your belongings while you attend here.” He was tall, bulky, and completely bald.

The guard at Dex’s room was a lanky female. She gave Dex a firm smile. “I’m Lovise.”

Sophie and Dex spent a few minutes exploring their rooms. They were plush and colorful, with large windows lining the top of each wall. Both rooms had comfortable couches, a small wooden table, and a heavy oak chest. Sophie’s table had a bundle of bright pink roses on it. They smelled wonderful.

By the time they met back up outside their rooms, most students had drifted off to class. One student, however, a tall girl with abundant brown curls, was just exiting her room. Her cape’s pin indicated that she was an earl’s daughter.

Her eyes raked over Dex and Sophie. She then gave a shallow curtsy to Sophie, acknowledging her higher rank as a duke’s daughter.

The girl turned to Dex and looked expectantly at him.

Dex tilted his head questioningly.

“You’re a viscount’s son, are you not?” The girl snapped. “I’m a higher rank than you.”

“Oh.” Dex shuffled his feet. “Right.”

She stepped toward him, sticking her nose in the air. “ _Bow_ to me.”

Dex quickly lowered into a shallow bow, and the girl sneered at him. “What are you, stupid?”

“He just didn’t know!” Sophie interjected. “Leave him alone.”

“Oh?” The girl tossed her hair. “And why would he not know that?”

Sophie and Dex exchanged nervous glances.

“We’re just… new to this.” Sophie said softly.

“ _New_ to this?” She studied them again, and took a quick step backward. “The Ruewen crest? I thought their daughter died! What are you, an imposter?”

Sophie felt tears welling up, but she held them back. “No, they’re adopting me.”

“Uck.” The girl rolled her eyes. “Better hope you don’t end up like their last daughter!”

“Lady Stina!” A woman wearing a countess’s coronet strode out of a nearby classroom. “I will not have you slandering the Ruewens at this school! And you,” she turned to Dex. “You should be following the rules of etiquette.”

“But… “ Dex trailed off helplessly.

“Countess Alexine, I was just—” Stina started.

Alexine cut Stina off with a wave of her hand. “I will see both of you in detention today at lunchtime. And you—” she turned to Sophie— “get to class.”

Sophie turned and stumbled away, a tear slipping onto her cheek.

She had no idea where her class was, so she wandered around until she found the auditorium. Only three students remained. She slumped in a wooden chair and put her head in her hands.

“Hey, are you the new girl?” A bright voice disturbed her melancholy. “I’m Jensi. The Honorable Jensi of Asterdale, if you must know.

Sophie looked up to see a bright smile, set in a face framed by curly brown hair. “Oh, hi.” She offered a weak smile. “I’m Sophie. Lady Sophie of Havenfield.”

“Woah, Havenfield!” Jensi grinned. “Duude! They haven’t had a kid in forever!” He plopped down next to her. “What’s got you down?”

“Just… I have no idea where I’m going.” She felt tears welling up again.

“Oh!” He hopped up and offered his hand. “That’s an easy fix! Jensi, tour guide extraordinaire, at your service!”

She reluctantly placed her hand in his. “I have Elementalism first.”

“That’s this way!” He pointed dramatically. “Let’s go, milady!”

A few moments later, they had arrived at a solid oak door labeled “Elementalism.”

Jensi bowed. “Have a fine class, Lady Sophie!”

She giggled and curtseyed, skirt swooshing. “May you have a fine class as well, The Honorable Jensi.”

He grinned at her. “Oh, and, by the way… try not to get soaked on the first day.”

“Soaked?” She frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jensi winked and trotted off, leaving her alone in the long hallway.

She took a breath and opened the door.

And a bucket of water fell off of it onto her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we continue the ride of Sophie’s first day of school, you’ll enjoy Sophie’s first lunch at Foxfire (featuring Jensi and Marella). You’ll also meet Biana for the first time and get a glimpse at her first Intuition class with Baron Tiergan the next day.

“He poured a bucket of water on your head?” Dex pushed the door to the dining hall open. “He can do that?”

Sophie shrugged. “Apparently Baron Conley thinks that the best way to study the elements is to be ‘immersed in them.’”

A large dining hall stood before them, solid tables peppered throughout it, many with clusters of students around them.

Sophie sighed. “I guess we pick a table?”

“I’ve got detention, remember?” Dex nodded toward Countess Alexine across the room, a few unfortunate students with her.

Sophie’s heart sank. “Right. Guess I’ll see you later.”

Dex set off, and Sophie looked around.

She spotted Keefe at a nearby table, and he smiled at her brightly. But the students surrounding him all wore the crowns of princes and princesses, so there was no way that Sophie was going to try sitting there.

“Milady!” Jensi appeared at her side, and she jumped. “Would you like to come sit with me and my band of ruffians?”

She beamed at him. “I would be delighted.”

Jensi led her to a table with a handful of other boys that were, unfortunately, quite drooly. But Sophie held her head high and smiled at each one of them.

Servants began scurrying around the room with platters, and soon each of them had a fish—Sophie’s a trout—and a light, spiced roll in front of them.

One of the more greasy-haired boys spoke up. “How was the E?”

Sophie furrowed her brows and pulled out her knife to slice the fish. “What?”

“Elementalism,” Jensi explained, stuffing his entire roll in his mouth. “What’ve you got next?”

“Astronomy,” Sophie said.

“Don’t you mean the A?” Another boy, this one a blond with green eyes, asked with an exaggerated wink.

Jensi smacked the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t make fun of her.”

Sophie smiled weakly.

A pixie-like girl, adorned as a crown princess, approached the table. She bore herself quite regally, a solemn expression on her face.

“Thank you, gentlemen, but I will take it from here.” She turned to Sophie. “Would you like to come sit with me? I am Princess Marella of Goldenglen.”

“Oh!” Sophie quickly placed her knife on her plate and stood up. “Sure.”

Marella flounced a few tables down and settled in front of her meal. Sophie glanced around, noting the lack of other students. That seemed odd for a crown princess.

Sophie seated herself next to her and popped a piece of fish into her mouth.

“You are quite welcome, by the way.” Marella delicately raised her eyebrows. “Sitting with those boys is social suicide.”

“Jensi is nice,” Sophie blurted, holding in a blush. Was it that obvious that she had no idea what she was doing?

“I suppose he is,” Marella agreed. “But the others?” She wrinkled her nose.

Sophie frowned, but had nothing to say in their defense. “Well, I guess, thank you.”

“You are welcome.” She smiled slightly. “I don’t allow many to sit here with me, especially girls.”

Sophie tilted her head.

“Girls are annoying,” Marella explained, pressing her lips together.

Sophie shrugged and continued eating.

“But you?” Marella smiled smugly. “Anyone who gets into a fight with Lady Stina on her first day is okay in my book.”

“Wait, how do you know about that?” Sophie asked.

“I know everything that happens around here,” Marella told her. “For example, I know that you’re not just the normal ‘Lady’ that everyone thinks you are.” She tossed her blonde braids. “You—and your brother—were born common.”

Sophie jolted. “I thought that was a secret.”

Marella rolled her eyes. “I told you: I know everything.”

“But… The Council didn’t want…” Sophie trailed off.

Marella sniffed. “Those stuffy old nobles can’t hide the biggest thing to hit this school in decades. Plus, someone needed to come along and liven things up. And I think you’re just the person for the job.”

Sophie closed her eyes for a moment. “Why me?”

Marella frowned. “Don’t be annoying. I already told you. You were born a commoner, and you got into a fight with Stina on the first day. The perfect recipe.”

Sophie stifled a groan.

She quickly realized that Marella was quite the gossip, giving her an in-depth briefing on all of her mentors and any students she found to be of note.

“Wait, did you say you were from Goldenglen?” Sophie racked her mind. “Isn’t that where the young queen is from? Biana?”

Marella snorted. “Yeeep. The queen of drama.”

“But…” Sophie said. “Wouldn’t that make you sisters?”

“How very astute of you,” Marella observed, taking a bite of her roll.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

“So.” Marella smoothed a wrinkle from her dress. “This is the part where you beg to meet her, right?”

“What?” Sophie asked.

Marella gave a tortured sigh. “Everyone always wants to meet the queen, and so I get used for it.”

“Oh.” Sophie paused. “Well, if she’s like King Alden, I’m not interested.”

Marella laughed sharply. “He is certainly something. And Biana can definitely be a bit stuck-up. But I bet you can handle her.” She appraised her.

Sophie slumped. Why was Marella so sure that Sophie was so… powerful?

Servants near the doors waved bells, and Sophie looked up. Marella quickly gathered her bags and stood.

“I’m off to Talent Discovery,” she said airily. “Good luck, Sophie.”

Sophie watched royals begin to glide toward the exits, and she took a deep breath.

Next class.

~~~  
Sophie’s sharp memory served her well in Astronomy, but she failed miserably at strengthening exercises in Archery. She sat with Marella again at lunch the next day, and was leaving to head to Intuition—her most nerve-wracking class—when she crashed into an inky-haired girl in a silver dress.

“Ah!” The girl grasped at her crown and straightened it. She rose to her full height and surveyed Sophie. “Who are you?”

“I’m so sorry!” Sophie brushed her dress off. “I’m Lady Sophie.” She examined the girl’s headpiece, and the pieces in her mind clicked into place. She dropped into a curtsey. “Queen Biana.”

Biana eyed her with disdain. “That dress is an _obvious_ copy of my fashions. Who designed it?”

Sophie blushed and stared down at her dress, which _was_ awfully similar to Biana’s now that she was thinking about it. “Uh… King Alden gave me this one.”

Biana sniffed. “Oh, that fool. At least he has an eye for style.” She looked over Sophie once more and then brushed past her.

Sophie huffed and hurried to class.

Marella had told Sophie that Baron Tiergan was full of scandals. He used to be a Duke, but he had stepped down from the position in protest against something the king had done. No one knew quite what Alden had done, but it had something to do with a famous criminal, Prentice.

Apparently he’d asked to be reinstated so that his son, Wylie, could attend Foxfire, but Alden had only made him a baron.

The wood creaked beneath Sophie’s feet as she stepped into the classroom. It was a small, cozy room, with a lit fireplace, despite it only being autumn. Two gray armchairs sat facing each other, and various objects scattered across a few shelves.

A tall, thin man stepped forward and offered Sophie his hand. “I’m Tiergan,” he told her warmly. His dark blue eyes seemed to hold something ancient within them, despite the youth of his face. “I’m going to teach you about intuition today.”

Sophie shook his hand firmly. “I’m Sophie.”

“I know.” Tiergan smiled. “Why don’t you have a seat, and I’ll explain some things to you?”

Sophie nodded and moved to the far armchair.

Tiergan took the other and leaned forward, staring into her eyes. She felt as though he could see _all_ of her and knew her more intimately than anyone else. She ducked her head, breaking eye contact.

“May I hold your hand?” He asked calmly, placing one of his on his knee, palm up.

Sophie placed her palm on his and waited.

Tiergan closed his eyes, his brows drawing faintly together. Two minutes later, he looked up, releasing her hand. “That was… informative.”

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked, tugging at an eyelash.

“I think we’re going to get along quite well, Sophie.” The way he said her name warmed her heart.

“What were you doing?” Sophie persisted.

“I was simply trying to get to know you better,” he said. “And indeed, it is my job to teach you this art: the art of studying others and learning things about them they might not even know.” He shifted. “I can tell that you have a true heart.”

Sophie stared at the wall. Was this guy a genius or insane?

“Now.” He straightened his tunic. “Before we get into how to utilize your special skill set, it’s time to discuss ethics.”

It seemed that Intuition class wasn’t to be much better than the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Great Cape Destruction, with a dose of Keefe to sooth your pains. And let's not forget about Iggy, who is entering the story for the first time. (We're at about the halfway point, I think! Thanks for sticking with this story so long!)

Grady was outside brushing a chestnut horse when Sophie hopped out of the carriage and sighed.

“Long day?” He shifted. “Today was your first intuition class, right?”

“Yeah.” She half-smiled. “It was… intense.”

“Ah.” He nodded. “Ethics lecture?”

“How did you know?” Sophie plopped her bag on the ground and grabbed a brush to help Grady.

“Oh, everyone that has a talent gets the lecture.” Grady waved his hand.

“Gotcha…” Sophie trailed off, looking at Grady’s face closely. His lips were pressed tightly together, and he was staring at the horse.

What _was_ Grady’s talent? He must’ve gone to Foxfire, unless he wasn’t born a noble.  
~~~  
“Grady is talented at mesmerizing.” Marella told her, popping a raspberry in her mouth.

Sophie motioned with her hand for Marella to go on.

“It means that he’s good at getting people to do what he wants,” Marella said matter-of-factly.

“Oh. Like manipulating them?” Sophie frowned.

“You could put it that way, yes. Some prefer to view it as being good with people.” Marella shrugged.

Sophie decided to change the topic. “I’ve got Etiquette next period.”

“Ooooh.” Marella winced. “Good luck with that one.”

“Baroness Galvin is that bad?” Sophie grimaced.

“That bad and worse,” Marella assured her. “She only mentors because she thinks a baroness is above tasks like management. Even though that’s, like, their entire job. She’s super strict, and she’s failed a ton of students.”

That was encouraging.  
~~~  
After lunch, Sophie headed to her next class, passing through the halls of the Level Two wing, strung with brilliant blue banners.

Sophie’s history instructor from the previous period had been long-winded, to say the least. She had told her about the war between the commoners and nobles decades ago. Needless to say, the commoners had lost.

It didn’t seem fair, the way they treated commoners just for wanting something better.

But Sophie couldn’t do anything about it.

Marella’s words tickled the back of her mind.

_Those stuffy old nobles can’t hide the biggest thing to hit this school in decades._

Was Sophie… here to do something big? To fix something?

She buried the words in the back of her mind, faced with her new classroom.

A pile of gems sat in the middle of the room. Sophie walked over and peered down at them.

Gems of many types—diamonds, sapphires, rubies; the list went on—stacked on top of each other to form a cascading mountain. An enormous emerald sat in the middle, and Sophie reached toward it curiously.

“Don’t touch that!” A slender woman with tightly tied hair strode into the room and slapped Sophie’s hand. “Don’t you know how valuable that is?”

Sophie rubbed her smarting hand.

“Of course you don’t.” The woman muttered something along the lines of “incompetent, entitled children.”

“That is one of the largest emeralds ever discovered, and a precious part of my jewel collection–” The woman, who must have been Baroness Galvin, waved at the pile dramatically– “which I do not permit students to touch!”

“Then… Why do you have them in the middle of the room?” Sophie‘s eyelashes itched.

“Because I’m wealthy, obviously!” Baroness Galvin snapped.

Sophie nodded to herself. Sounded about right.

“Now.” Baroness Galvin sighed. “I will teach you how to be a lady if I have to walk you through it. Step. By. Step.”

Sophie wished Dex was there to roll her eyes at.

Baroness Galvin adjusted her skirt. “Your first lesson is table manners.” She marched over to a table in the corner and gestured for Sophie to sit at the opposite side.

Two bowls of vegetable soup sat at the table. Baroness Galvin picked up the spoon next to one and slowly scooped some up. She tilted the spoon towards herself, brought it to her mouth, and blew on it delicately before placing it in her mouth. “You eat soup like so.”

Sophie frowned and filled her own spoon with soup. She brought it towards her mouth, but then stopped, remembering what Baroness Galvin had done. She tilted the spoon towards herself…

...And tilted it way too much, resulting in the scathingly hot soup splashing onto the hand resting in her lap.

Sophie yelped. Her spoon plunged back into the soup bowl and tipped it over, sending soup all over the table and onto the napkin on Baroness Galvin’s lap.

Baroness Galvin rose from her seat, seething. “This is worse than I feared.” She grabbed Sophie’s hand and turned it over. “You will need to take that to the infirmary.”

Sophie grabbed a cloth from a nearby table and started to clean the soup up.

“ _No_!” Baroness Galvin snatched the cloth from her hand. “What are you doing with my cape, you incompetent fool?!”

“I was… just trying to help.” Sophie stared at the cape, now covered in soup.

“You’ve done enough,” Baroness Galvin spat. “Go to the infirmary! Now!”

Sophie stumbled toward the door and stopped right outside of it. “Should I… come back afterwards?”

Baroness Galvin glowered.

Sophie rushed out of the room, clutching her burnt hand, and down the hallways of the Level Two, Three, Four, and Five wings.

She still hadn’t found the infirmary by then and was losing hope when she spotted a familiar blonde boy.

“You must be lost.” Keefe snickered from the end of the white hallway. “What’re you doing? Ditching class?”

Sophie furrowed her brows. “No… I’m supposed to be in Etiquette, but now I need to go to the infirmary.”

“What are you going there for?” Keefe spotted the welt on the back of her hand and winced. “Oh. Most girls would cry if they had a wound like that. Most guys too. Heck, I’d play it up for sympathy.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Well, I’m fine.” Sophie raised her chin.

“I guess you are, now that you’ve found me.” Keefe strode down the hallway and patted her shoulder. “To the infirmary!”

Sophie grimaced, but she had no other choice but to follow the mischievous boy further into the twisting halls of Foxfire.  
~~~  
“So, how did you get this burn?” Elwin, Foxfire’s wild-haired doctor, asked.

“I… had a minor accident in Etiquette,” Sophie admitted.

“An accident, eh?” Keefe smirked.

“I spilled some soup, okay?” Sophie sighed. “It wasn’t that big of a deal. But it made Baroness Galvin mad, especially when I accidentally wiped it up with one of her capes.”

“Woah, woah!” A grin spread across Keefe’s face. “You ruined one of Galvin’s capes?” He chuckled evilly. “Oh man.”

Elwin started chuckling too, and Sophie blushed. “Is it that bad?”

“Uh, yeah.” Keefe lounged on a chair next to the cot Sophie sat on. “Her capes are her pride and joy.”

Sophie groaned. “How will I face her again?”

“With pride, obviously,” Keefe informed her. “You’ve done what no mortal has dared to do before: Defied the Galvin.”

Elwin rubbed a slimy substance on Sophie’s welt. She breathed a sigh of relief. “What is that?”

Elwin pursed his lips. “Uh, let’s just say… You don’t want to know.”

“It’s snail slime,” Keefe interjected.

“Eww.” Sophie resisted the urge to wipe her hand. Elwin gave Keefe a look.

“I’m just trying to help,” Keefe said innocently.

Sophie frowned. “So, what were you doing out of class, Keefe?”

“Oh, ditching.” He tossed his hair. “I hate history class.”

“I think you’re all patched up now, Sophie,” Elwin jumped in. “There’s thirty minutes left in class, so you can make it back in time.”

Sophie tugged at an eyelash. “Yeah… I don’t think I should go back today.”

Elwin chuckled. “As your doctor, I think that might be best. If not for your physical health, your mental.” He grabbed a sheet of paper from a nearby drawer and offered it to her. “Here’s a pass.”

Keefe slid over to them. “Don’t suppose I could get one of those too? I was assisting a damsel in distress.”

“Ah, yes, how noble of you.” Elwin’s eyes twinkled as he handed Keefe a pass. “Better walk slowly getting back to class.”

“Yes, sir.” Keefe saluted him, and Elwin bowed in return.

Keefe waved off Elwin’s bow. “We’re old friends, dude.” He winked at Sophie, and she wondered how often Keefe got into scrapes that required a doctor’s attention.

She strode out of the room, Keefe bounding behind her.  
~~~  
After study hall and a bumpy carriage ride, Sophie arrived back at Havenfield. Once again, Grady was out in the fields, this time with Edaline. They were trying to get an upset pony under control. A red fox frolicked around their feet, cheeks bulging, and a few servants brushed a horse nearby.

“Sophie!” Grady lunged at the pony’s halter, but he danced out of reach. “Can you get the fox in his pen? He caught some rodents he wasn’t supposed to have.”

Sophie sighed. Her hosts had a fox. Why wouldn’t they?

She eyed the rambunctious creature. “How?”

“Get it to chase you in,” Edaline suggested, darting in front of the pony, blonde hair flying.

“...Okay.” Sophie was sure it was a terrible idea, but she couldn’t think of anything else. She grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at the fox.

The fox jumped into the air and flattened its ears. Sophie dashed for the pen, cheeks reddening in the warm spring air.

With a leap, the fox landed in front of the pen’s exit.

It was then that Sophie realized that her plan had a flaw.

The fox shook himself out proudly and walked toward her, cheeks still comically full.

“Um… a little help, please!” Sophie called over toward Grady and Edaline.

“On it!” Grady gestured to a servant, who dropped her brush and moved to help Edaline. Grady sprinted to Sophie and pinned the fox. He snarled.

“Okay, I want you to put one hand on each cheek and push,” Grady said.

Sophie grimaced but did so. A collection of dead furry things flew out of its mouth, nearly hitting Sophie. She jumped out of the way.

“There’s a bag and some gloves by the shed.” Grady nodded toward it. “Can you pick those up?”

Sophie gave him a pleading look.

“Would you rather hold the fox?” He asked. The fox growled to support his point.

Sophie sighed and got to work.

She was just reaching for the last rodent when it let out a pitiful squeak.

She jumped. “Grady, I think this one is alive!”

“Take it to Edaline, then.” He wrapped his arms tighter around the fox’s neck. “Preferably soon.”

Sophie scooped the mouse up and ran for Edaline. Edaline took one look at the mouse and led her to a small room of the castle, stocked with medical supplies.

Sophie laid him on the table, and Edaline began gently prodding him.

“I think he broke his leg,” she determined.

A few minutes later, he was freshly washed, and his leg was in a splint. He squeaked, and Edaline smiled. “I think he’ll live.”

Sophie grinned back at her.

“You want to keep him, don’t you?” Edaline gave her a rueful look. “What do you want to call him?”

Sophie shifted. “I was thinking… Iggy?”

“Iggy it is.” Edaline patted his head with one finger. “But be warned, Grady has a bit of a prejudice against mice.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “One broke into his treehouse and wrecked when he was a boy.”

Sophie giggled. "A mouse really did that?"

Edaline nodded solemnly. "Indeed."

She grabbed a water pail off a nearby shelf. "I’m going to go help Grady now. Why don’t you give him some water?”

“Okay.” Sophie dipped her finger in the water and offered it to Iggy. He slowly stuck his tongue out and accepted the offering.

Twelve drops of water later, Edaline returned, Grady in tow.

“I think he’s feeling better,” Sophie whispered. Soft snores came from him.

Grady patted her shoulder. “Splendid job, Sophie. You saved his life.”

Sophie leaned her head on his hand. Realizing what she was doing, she pulled away. Grady moved his hand to her head, brushing a strand of hair back.

Sophie closed her eyes, resting in the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Ultimate Splotching Championship, featuring Fitz's introduction to the story, and an intriguing invitation.

It was Sophie’s fourth day of Foxfire and time for Archery yet again.

Every student in the school was gathered in the auditorium, split into groups by age and gender.

Viscount Caton, the muscular mentor of the Level Two boys, clapped for the room’s attention. He then whipped out a blunt-tipped arrow and waved it. “It’s time for… The Ultimate Sparring Championship!”

Groans echoed around the room, and Sophie bit her lip. That didn’t sound good. But… she wasn’t terrible at archery.

Countess Alexine, her raven hair tied up in a bun, directed the students to pair up. Sophie gave her a questioning look.

“Whoever hits the other a ‘fatal’ blow with one of these arrows first wins the match. You keep going until one person is left standing,” Countess Alexine explained. “The arrows are all blunt, and we use bows with little draw power,” she added at Sophie’s gasp.

Sophie straightened. Maybe she could do this.

Marella tossed her braids. “Don’t get your hopes up. The Golden Boy always wins.”

Sophie tilted her head.

“Prince Fitzroy, of course.” Marella shrugged. “He wins at everything.”

Sophie followed Marella’s gaze to the boy with striking teal eyes. He was stringing a bow, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Isn’t he dreamy?” Marella whispered in Sophie’s ear.

Sophie blushed. “Well, he’s cute, I guess.”

Marella rolled her eyes at Sophie and turned back to her partner.

Sophie looked around quickly and spotted Dex standing nearby. She waved. “Wanna pair up?”

“Duh.” Dex grinned, swinging a quiver onto his back. “At least I’ll win one match this way.”

Sophie chuckled. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Ready… set… ” Sir Conley whipped his arrow downward through the air. “Spar!”

Dex grabbed an arrow from his quiver, a split second ahead of Sophie. He shot an arrow toward her chest, but Sophie easily dived out of the way, drawing an arrow of her own. With a deep breath, she analyzed her opponent and shot.

And just like that, the arrow’s tip struck his side, and the match was over.

Dex gaped at her. “When did you get so good with a bow?”

“Well… I figured out how to predict where you were going to go based on your body language, and then it was just a matter of getting the arrow to go there. And I used to practice some at home, remember?” Sophie nudged him.

“Sophie… Archery isn’t something you can pick up on that easily!” Dex raked a hand through his strawberry blond hair.

“But... I did.” Sophie whispered, afraid of the attention they were drawing.

“One of you please join the losers’ group!” Countess Alexine interrupted, pointing at a group of disgruntled students.

Dex shot Sophie one last frown and moved to join them.

Sophie’s next opponent turned out to be Stina, her smile full of false sugar. “Anyone could beat that fool.” She placed a hand on her hip. “But you’ll find me a more difficult opponent.”

Sir Conley called the start of the match. Sophie whipped an arrow out of her quiver and shot Stina’s chest, jumping to the side to avoid returning fire.

“Ouch!” Stina dropped her bow and pressed a hand to her heart. “That hurt, you fool!”

“Excellent work, Sophie.” Countess Alexine’s eyes were wide. “I haven’t seen such natural skill all my days. I think you should move up to practice with the Level Threes.”

“But she hurt me!” Stina objected. “She should be disqualified!”

“If you’re hurt, you’re free to go to the infirmary,” Countess Alexine said firmly. “Otherwise, please join the losers.”

A group of students cheered, and Sophie ducked her head. Did they think she was taking down Stina like Marella said?

Why _was_ she doing so well?

Before she knew it, it was down to the final ten, including one sparkly crown prince.

And then it was down to the final four: Two Level Sixes, Sophie, and Fitz, a confident set in his shoulders.

Sophie faced off with Dempsey, adjusting her grip on the bow. She could do this.

Dempsey had an arrow nocked and heading for Sophie in the blink of an eye. Sophie barely managed to duck, grabbing an arrow out of her quiver as she did so.

She straightened, lined up her shot, and hit Dempsey in the gut.

He crouched over with a grunt, jaw dropped.

And Fitz sauntered over, a smile tickling his lips. “Hey, new girl.”

Sophie pressed her lips together and curtseyed. “Hello, Your Majesty.”

Fitz grinned at her and bowed slightly back. “Shall we?”

She smiled nervously. “We shall.”

They prepared, setting their feet apart in archery stances.

Sir Conley stepped forward and cleared his throat. “This is surely the strangest match we’ve seen in Foxfire history! And, with that said… Let the match begin! Spar!”

Fitz’s arrow was out first, but Sophie analyzed the shot rapidly. She sent an arrow straight for his forehead.

And, in her focus on getting her shot just right, didn’t manage to dodge the arrow heading for her own.

Sophie saw Fitz falling to the ground a split second before she felt herself hit the ground.  
~~~  
Sophie awoke in the infirmary, Elwin standing over her. She groaned and rolled over. Fitz lay on her other side, unconscious.

She tensed. What had she done to him?

“He’ll wake up soon.” Elwin walked over to Sophie’s side of the bed. “You gave him a good shot, though. Right on the forehead.” He gave her a questioning look. “Must’ve been some match.”

“Yeah, I… didn’t expect to shoot so well.” Sophie propped herself up on one elbow.

A groan came from Fitz’s bed, and his eyes flew open. “What happened?” he demanded.

Elwin crossed over and handed him a cup of water. “You two shot each other right in the head.”

“But… she’s a Level Two.” Fitz turned to Sophie and offered her a smile. “How’d you get so good?”

“I don’t know.” She slumped back on her pillow.

“Well, you couldn’t have shot like that without any training,” Fitz insisted.

“But I did. I’ve barely shot a bow before today,” Sophie said.

“That’s impossible.” Elwin offered Sophie a glass of water. “You must’ve had some kind of training. Most nobles do, at least.”

Sophie stared at the ceiling. “I’m not a noble. At least, I wasn’t born one.”

Fitz bit his lip. “Yeah, I heard about what happened. My dad is really excited about you.” He smiled at her again, and she intently avoided his gaze.

“So… Official royal business I’m not allowed to know about?” Elwin chuckled. “As always?”

Sophie sat up, ignoring her spinning head. “I was born a commoner, and King Alden plucked me off the street to go here.”

Elwin whistled, and Sophie grimaced.

He bustled around the room for a minute, arranging things on shelves, and then went into his adjacent office.

“So… I’m glad to finally meet the famous Sophie.” Fitz sat up. “Keefe said you were something, and I can see he wasn’t lying.

Sophie shifted. “I’m really not.”

Fitz frowned and played with his bedsheet. “So… how are you liking Foxfire?”

Sophie sighed. “Honestly?”

Fitz nodded.

“It’s nothing like I’ve ever gone to before, but… It’s not right. I don’t belong here.” Sophie’s shoulders slumped. “It’s just like everyone is saying. I’m a fake.”

Fitz chewed the inside of his cheek. “You don’t seem like a fake to me. I mean, you’re pretty dang talented. Even if it is against the rules for you to be here.”

Sophie winced.

Fitz didn’t seem to notice that his comment had bothered her, swinging his legs off the bed. “Think we should head back to class?”

“I guess so.” Sophie took his offered hand.

“And—” Fitz nudged Sophie with his shoulder— “for what it’s worth, I think lots of people are excited you’re here.”

Sophie half-smiled, and they marched back to class.  
~~~  
Edaline and Grady weren’t out in the fields when Sophie arrived back that day, so she headed into the house alone. She had decided to head up to her room to study when they came down the staircase hand-in-hand.

Edaline rushed up to Sophie, gently touching the bruise on her forehead. “What happened?”

“Oh, just a little accident in archery. Blunt arrow. I’m fine now.” Sophie smiled brightly.

Edaline and Grady exchanged worried looks.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Grady asked, stepping up next to Edaline.

“Yes. Don’t worry about me.”  
~~~  
Sophie was on her way to her family room to pick up her books for philosophy when an elegant, inky-haired figure stepped in front of her.

Sophie started, a hand flying to her chest.

Biana offered her a thin smile. “Hello, Sophie. I’m hosting a ball at Everglen castle in a few weeks to get to know some of the students, and I thought you might be interested in attending.”

Sophie rolled onto the balls of her feet. “Uh… Why?”

“As I said, I would like to get to know you better,” Biana said.

“But… I didn’t think you liked me.” Sophie raised an eyebrow.

Biana stretched her lips into a sweet smile. “Please, come to the ball.”

Sophie tugged at an eyelash. “Okay. Why is it at Everglen?”

Biana gave her an exasperated look. “Because it’s a good central place to host things. Goldenglen is a southern kingdom, farther away from Foxfire then Everglen.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll see you then.”

Sophie watched as Biana paraded away, a silky dress pouring over her like water.  
~~~  
Sophie paced her bedroom rapidly, eyes roving over her collection of dresses. “What should I wear, Edaline?”

Edaline, hair in a bun, laughed gently. “Just wear a ballgown you like. It is, after all, a ball.”

Sophie groaned, pausing in her stride. “But… I don’t like ball gowns.”

“Oh, come now.” Edaline ran her hands over a row of dresses. “We picked out plenty of nice ones! Here, how about this one?”

Sophie glanced over the dress. It was a shimmering silver, with a strip of white fabric around the waist. The skirt was made of damask, puffing out to rest slightly above Sophie’s shoes. Long sleeves draped downwards in the same material as the skirt.

She tilted her head to the side. “I suppose it could do.” It wasn’t quite as overdone as some of them, although it still was quite heavy.

Edaline grinned. “Wonderful! And I have just the shoes to go with it.”

Sophie twisted her mouth at the gold slippers. “I couldn’t wear my leather boots?”

“Not to a ball,” Edaline said. “But these are beautiful! You’ll surely be the talk of the night.” She brightened. “Why don’t we do an experimental look?”

An hour later, Sophie’s hair was pulled into a bun, her cheeks were reddened within an inch of their lives, and the dress slid over her pale skin.

Edaline clasped her hands together. “You look lovely.”

Sophie stared down at her slippers. “I feel… overdone.”

“Oh, this is how it’s done for a ball,” Edaline said airily. “You’ll fit right in.”

Sophie touched her rouged cheek. “I think I would feel more comfortable in something a bit more… natural.”

Edaline frowned. “So less makeup?”

“That would be a start.” Sophie shook her head violently, causing her bun to topple. “And I’d like to go with my hair down.”

“Well… I guess we can’t ignore your past.” Edaline rested a hand on Sophie’s shoulder. “You were born a commoner, and you don’t have to pretend otherwise.”

Sophie wasn't sure why that statement bothered her so much, but she did her best to offer an agreeable smile.

Within minutes, her face was wiped clean, and her hair was arranged delicately around her shoulders. The dress and shoes stayed, but Sophie felt much more herself.

Edaline sighed happily. “You look incredible, Sophie. No one will be able to keep their eyes off of you.”

Sophie blushed. “I hope they manage to.”

Edaline smiled slightly. “Attention isn’t always a bad thing, dear.” She glanced at the ground. “Sometimes you deserve to be recognized.”

Sophie quickly changed the subject. “So this is the look, then. I’d like to change back into my regular clothes now.”

“Oh, of course.” Edaline gave Sophie one last smile and trotted out of the room.

Sophie dug through her closet rapidly, searching, searching, until at last landed on the dress she was looking for.

She changed into the simple brown dress and flopped on the bed, closing her eyes.

This was the dress it had all begun in. The dress that she had been in when she defended the little girl.

And now she was a lady.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning go downhill for Sophie with an allergic reaction and family issues.

Midterms were fast approaching, and Sophie didn’t think she was going to pass.

Dex was passing his classes with flying colors, so she asked him for help. They went off to a cave by the ocean every day and practiced. Dex even got a book from the library called _How to Be a Lady_ and try to teach it to her.

They met outside their family rooms, as usual, one week before midterms.

Dex bumped her shoulder. “So, how is studying?”

Sophie groaned.

He patted her shoulder. “I have something that might help!

“I’ve been reading this book on healing, and apparently there’s certain herbs that can help clear the mind. You probably won’t be allowed to use it on test day, but I made a mixture of some of them.” He shifted. “I call it limbium.”

“I don’t think it’ll help me.” Sophie shrugged. “But I guess I’m running out of options.”

“That’s the spirit!” Dex smirked and pulled a little bottle out of his bag. “Try drinking a little.”

She took the bottle and poured a little into her mouth.

Her tongue puffed up. Hives broke out across her skin. She started desperately scratching.

She stumbled, and her vision dimmed.

“Sophie?” Dex shook her shoulders. “Sophie?”

His arms scooped her up, and they were moving down the hall quickly. An angry voice came from nearby, and she was suddenly in a new pair of arms, rushing down the hall.

She let the world go.  
~~~  
When she came to, a pair of teal eyes met hers.

Fitz jumped up from his seat across the infirmary and ran to the side of Sophie’s bed. “You’re awake!” He grinned at her. “How about we not do this you-waking-up-the-infirmary thing regularly?”

“She’s awake?” Dex and Elwin spoke simultaneously, rushing in from Elwin’s office.

Sophie coughed weakly. “I’m awake.” She took a shaky breath. “What happened?”

“Dex and I were discussing what was in the mixture.” Elwin laid a hand on her forehead. “It seems that you had a reaction to something in it. I... barely managed to save you,” he finished in a hushed voice.

“Bullhorn has been worried about you since you first came in,” Fitz added.

“Bullhorn?” Sophie asked.

“Did I not introduce him to you before?” Elwin cocked a half-smile and scooped up a big-eyed black dog from the floor. “He gets very worried about patients. I had to shut him in the office for a while because he kept trying to jump up your bed.”

Sophie wasn’t even surprised that Elwin had a companion dog.

She reached out a hand, and Elwin brought Bullhorn closer so she could stroke his rough fur. “I didn’t die, buddy,” she whispered.

But she could have.

“Dex and Fitz rushed you right here.” Elwin set Bullhorn next to Sophie and went to get her a cup of water. “And it was a good thing they did.”

Dex frowned at Fitz. “I could’ve done it myself.”

“You weren’t going quickly enough!” Fitz raked a hand through his hair. “If I hadn’t gotten there…”

Sophie shivered. “Thank you. Both of you. You saved my life.”

They shot each other looks but turned to Sophie without comment, Dex reaching out to hold her hand.

“What time is it?” Sophie asked, scratching Bullhorn’s head.

“About lunchtime,” Elwin said. “I’ll arrange a carriage with a special bed to take you home. Until then, _rest_.” He turned to Fitz and Dex. “You should get back to class.”

“I’m her brother!” Dex protested. “I’m riding back to Havenfield with her!”

Elwin sighed. “I’m not sure Duchess Alina would be pleased with that.”

Dex clasped his hands together. “Please?”

He sighed. “Okay.” He held up a hand. “Be careful with her!”

“What about me?” Fitz interrupted. “I want to make sure she’s okay!”

Elwin shook his head firmly. “She’s fine. You need to go back to class.”

Sophie tuned them out, closing her eyes, these words pounding in her brain:

 _I barely managed to save you._  
~~~  
Dex stepped out of the carriage and offered his hand to Sophie. She sat up from her cot, blood rushing to her head.

“Take it easy,” he whispered. “We don’t want to freak out Grady and Edaline.”

She grimaced and, more slowly, got out and leaned on his shoulder.

Grady met them at the door, eyes widening. “What are you doing home from school so early? And what is Dex doing with you?”

A delicate figure drifted over and set a hand on Sophie’s forehead. “You’re so pale…”

“I’m okay now,” Sophie reassured Edaline, grasping her hand.

“I was trying to help clear her head with a mixture I made.” Dex scuffed the ground with his foot. “And… she had a reaction to it. A bad one. But Elwin saved her.”

Edaline gasped. “Saved her?” The blood drained from her already-pale face. “You almost died.” She clutched Grady’s shoulder. “ _She almost died_.”

Grady’s face hardened. “Let’s get you to bed.”

When Sophie was tucked into her fluffy bed and Dex had been sent on his way, she heard whispers outside her room.

“She almost died, Grady.” Edaline’s voice was strained. “And Dex told me that she’s been going to the infirmary a lot.”

“I know, Eda.” Grady sighed. “I know.”

The two voices drew closer together. “I don’t think I can take another one.” Edaline’s voice was so soft that Sophie could barely hear it.

“I know,” Grady said again.

The sounds drew further away, and a new thought pounded in Sophie’s head: _They don’t want me._  
~~~  
Both thoughts stuck with her.

Midterms came and went; she passed, just barely. She continued sitting with Marella at lunch every day, now with Dex, since his detention had run out, and Jensi, who had slipped in not long after.

It was two weeks after her allergy attack when she came home and found a note on the table from Grady and Edaline. It read, _Gone out_.

She ignored the sting at its terseness and asked the servants to prepare her a snack. She was drifting around in the entry hall waiting for it when a messenger arrived.

He handed her a scroll with the Council’s emblem, bowed, and was off. Sophie resisted the urge to peek at its contents, instead setting it on the table and going to have her snack, a honey pastry.

 _Riiip_. Sophie whipped around. Iggy squeaked at her and tore into the scroll again. _Riiip._

“Iggy, no!” She dashed toward him, and he scrambled into the kitchen, pieces of the scroll trailing behind him.

She chased after him, attempting to grab his long tail, but he kept ahead of her, scrambling onto a high cabinet.

Sophie groaned and watched him continue to tear at the scroll jubilantly, out of her reach.

She was gathering the pieces of the scroll when she saw a phrase that made her heart skip a beat:

_Adoption proceeds for Sophie Foster_

She grasped for more and more pieces until the full puzzle was revealed:

_Per your request, adoption proceeds for Sophie Foster have been cancelled. She will continue to bear the Ruewen name until a new title can be found for her._

Just as she read the final word of the message, a strong hand rested on her shoulder. “What are you—”

Grady gasped.

Sophie abandoned the puzzle on the dining table and ran to her room, heart numb.  
~~~  
Grady and Edaline begged to come into her room, but Sophie moved more and more furniture in front of the door, barring their way.

At last, she collapsed on her bed, the tears that had held her heart captive releasing.  
~~~  
Sophie didn’t meet up with Dex before school that day. She told Sandor to keep all visitors out and went into her room, remaining there as long as she could and returning every free second she had.

She was walking to her carriage, head bowed, at the end of the day, when a boy with a soft face stepped in front of her and held his arms open.

She froze.

“I heard what happened,” Fitz said softly. “My father is furious. He’s going to request your adoption. You’ll be a princess.”

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and stepped into Fitz’s embrace.

When they let go of each other, she continued walking to her carriage but was stopped once again, this time by a boy with a twisted face.

“Sophie, why are you avoiding me? What happened?” Dex squared his shoulders. “And why were you hugging Fitz just now, instead of me?”

Sophie let out a breath that was half sigh, half sob. “Dex, the Ruewens don’t want me anymore, and the Vackers are adopting me.”

“What? But…” Dex scratched the ground with his foot. “I’m your brother, not Fitz.”

Sophie laughed hollowly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I do.” Dex grabbed for her hand, but she pulled away. “I can help,” he insisted.

She stepped around him and ran to her carriage, leaving him standing there, mouth open, eyes betrayed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball has arrived. Sophie and Fitz share a dance, but things quickly go south afterwards.

It was the day of the ball.

Sophie dressed alone, putting on the dress and slippers she had chosen with Edaline seemingly so long ago.

She fluffed her hair around her shoulders and gave the mirror one last look.

It was time.

Edaline stopped her at the castle door, hands clenched tightly together. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered.

Sophie stared at the ground.

“Sophie… I want to tell you…”

Sophie sucked in a breath and straightened her shoulders. “You don’t want me anymore. That’s all I need to know.”

A tear slid from Edaline’s eye, and Sophie continued on, into the bright carriage and towards Everglen.  
~~~  
She passed through several rounds of guards, and at last reached the entrance to the ballroom.

“What’s your name, my lady?” The herald asked, his jet black afro bobbing.  
.  
“Lady Sophie,” she told him softly, her title a painful reminder of what soon would be taken away.

Guards threw the wide oak doors open, the herald called her name, and Sophie stepped into the ballroom.

The room was made of pure white stone, with columns and archways lining it. Gold and teal banners hung throughout it, shimmering in the candlelight. A banquet table and seating occupied the right side and a small orchestra the left corner.

A dozen young ladies in luxuriant ball gowns and young lords in embroidered tunics, none seeming much older than fourteen, swished around each other in lines and circles. They painted a picture unlike any other Sophie had seen before.

And half of them turned their eyes to Sophie.

She descended the staircase and hurried to a chair by the banquet table.

The dancers continued swirling around each other in harmony, and the sound of harps, flutes, and lyras danced over them, leading them onward.

She was suddenly quite aware of her own incapabilities.

Baroness Galvin had been attempting to teach her dance in Etiquette, but Sophie seemed hopeless. She could never quite capture the flow of dancing, ending up with her toes on her partner’s all too often. And she had never attempted a group dance.

To her relief, she wasn’t the only attendee watching the dancers. Dex and Marella were among them, both seeming content to eat rather than socialize.

The music faded away, and the dancers drifted to the sides, chattering and getting refreshments.

Sophie stood and spotted another familiar face, Fitz, fetching drinks. After further examination of the crowds, she noticed Stina flirting with a young lord and Biana surrounded by a group of admirers.

Sophie didn’t particularly want to see any of them at the moment, but Fitz seemed the best of the worst.

She wove through the crowds and nearly crashed into him.

“Woah!” He held a drink in front of him defensively. “Watch where you’re—ah, Sophie.” He smiled at her slightly. “Naturally.”

She frowned at him, but he chuckled lightly. “Who else would be so bold as to crash into a crown prince at a ball?”

Sophie rolled her eyes, and he held out a drink to her.

“This wasn’t for someone else?” Sophie took the drink with a raised eyebrow.

“It was for whoever caught my fancy,” Fitz declared, sipping his.

“Oh, was it?” Sophie smiled. “Then I suppose I cannot turn it down.”

“Oh, you simply mustn't!” Fitz held out his available hand to her. “Why don’t we find somewhere to sit and await the next dance?”

Sophie ignored the urge to tug out an eyelash, instead taking his hand and allowing herself to be led.

He wanted to dance with her?

A blush crept up her cheeks, and she wished that she had accepted Edaline’s heavy rouge. It was a worthy disguise.

Soft music began to rise, and Fitz pulled her onto the dance floor for a couples’ dance.

“This is a walking branle,” he assured her. “It’s not the galliard or anything.”

Sophie smiled as though she knew what he was talking about.

They lined up in a chain with other couples on the far right of the ballroom and began to take steps left and right according to the music.

“See?” Fitz said as they finished a sequence of four steps left and four smaller steps right. “Not too difficult.”

Sophie concentrated on placing her feet at the same speed as Fitz and not on top of his. “Maybe if you’ve danced your whole life.”

Fitz cocked his head. “I suppose so.”

They continued the simple movements, a few more complicated ones thrown in, and the chain gradually moved to the left.

Sophie eventually got the hang of it enough to look up. Fitz was smiling at her with such excitement that she ducked her head again for a moment.

“You’re doing fabulously,” he assured her.

Sophie took a panting breath. “Surely not.”

“Best commoner dancer I’ve ever seen,” he replied, spinning her.

“Maybe that’s the best I can ask for.” She couldn’t help her mind turning back to the dilemma of her adoption.

Fitz’s mind seemed to go the same place. “Although perhaps you’ll be a princess soon.”

Sophie’s jaw dropped. “Would I really become a princess?”

“If my father adopted you, of course,” Fitz said. “It is unprecedented historically, but we just need the Council’s approval.”

“I thought you liked following historical rules.” Sophie smiled teasingly.

“Not as much as I would like having you as a sister.” Fitz danced lightly back to the right.

Her heart sunk at the words, and she cursed herself. She shouldn’t be disappointed by those words. The crown prince wanted to be her brother.

She spotted Keefe and Biana dancing together nearby and smiled a little to herself as Biana batted her eyelashes at him.

The dusting of music began to fall from the air. Sophie and Fitz curtseyed and bowed to each other in harmony with the other dancers.

Fitz gave her one last grin. “You know… you look like a moonlark tonight.”

“A moonlark?” Sophie tilted her head.

“You look like a bird dipped in moonlight,” he proclaimed. “The best-looking here. I simply must dance with you again later.”

She smiled shyly. “I think I’d like that.”

“You think.” Fitz winked.

She gave him a rueful look and headed to the banquet table, eyeing a sugary pie.

Stina, her fluffy hair tied above her head, saw Sophie coming and quickly took the last two pieces of the pie. She sent Sophie an innocent smile.

Sophie was about to get something else when she stopped herself. She might be a princess. She was at least a lady. She should start acting like one.

“I would like a piece,” Sophie said, drawing herself up.

Stina let out a breathy laugh. “Would you now, miss I’m-a-duke’s-daughter?”

Sophie shifted. “Yes, I would.”

“Wow, someone really thinks that she’s something, doesn’t she?” Stina’s smile turned nasty. “You seem to be forgetting that you’re just a commoner. You wouldn’t have even been invited to this ball if King Alden hadn’t insisted.”

“What?” Sophie took a step back.

“Oh, Biana didn’t tell you?” Stina giggled. “You didn’t think she was originally planning on inviting the poor common girl, did you?” She made an exaggerated questioning face. “But King Alden said that if Biana hosted the ball here, she couldn’t exclude you. Something about wanting to keep an eye on the girl that thought she deserved a higher place in life.”

Tears gathered in Sophie’s eyes, and she whipped around so Stina wouldn’t see them.

Of course. Of course. Biana didn’t like her. Why would she invite her here?

But Sophie had hoped Biana liked her.

She choked on a sob, scrambling towards the balcony door.

The air outside was crisp and fresh, beginning to lose winter’s chill. She breathed it in desperately, tears hot on her cooling face.

She clutched the edge of the balcony, staring out at the courtyard below, darkened by night.

A warm hand rested on top of hers, and she looked up at Dex’s sad face.

Neither of them spoke a word, but Sophie moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and they watched over the balcony together.

Then a sack dumped over her head, and an unseen force pulled her feet out from beneath her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers have Sophie and Dex in their clutches. Now what?
> 
> This chapter contains torture of a child. I tried to handle it as cleanly as possible, but it is a part of the story. Please be careful with your mental health!

When she woke up the first time, head and body aching, it was dark. Thick ropes tied her arms to her chair.

But when she woke up the second time, a masked man loomed over her, torch in hand.

He narrowed his eyes. “The girl awakes.”

“What do you want with me?” Sophie tried to swallow.

“What do I want with you?” He leaned closer, the jewels on his dark mask flashing. “I want to know what King Alden wants with you.”

Her heart turned violently in her chest.

The man leaned back and passed the torch to his other hand. “I want to know what business a commoner girl has pretending to be a lady. What business she has wanting to be a princess.” He snarled. “I want to know what’s in your little mind that makes them think you deserve to go to Foxfire.”

Tears welled in Sophie’s eyes. “I don’t know. I’m good at figuring things out. That’s all I know.”

“Oh, and here I was thinking we were going to be friends.” The man brought the torch inches from Sophie’s skin, the heat almost burning her.

She sucked in a breath. “I don’t know anything. I don’t know.”

The heat strengthened, and Sophie screamed.  
~~~  
The next time she woke up, it was dark again, and her skin burned like fire. The pain quickly knocked her out again.

The time after that, Dex’s screams split the air.

And she could only sit in her chair, unable to help.  
~~~  
The fifth time she woke up, a man was slitting her bonds with a sharp knife.

She drew her arms and legs close to herself, hot blood rushing through them.

“We don’t have time to waste,” the man whispered. “Be very quiet. I’m going to pick you up, and we’re going to get out of here.”

Sophie trembled. “Who are you?”

“A friend,” he whispered. “Someone that doesn’t condone torture.”

“Dex.” Sophie rubbed her eyes. “We have to get Dex.”

“I’ll come back for him.” He scooped her up. “We need to get you to safety.”

She struggled weakly. “Dex.”

“You kids,” the man mumbled. “Fine, I’ll get him.” He placed her back on the chair and slipped away.

He returned a minute later with a limp body in his arms. He tossed it over his shoulder and pulled Sophie onto his other one. “Time to go.”

All she could think about was the pain in her arms, like hot coals were drilling into her skin.

They stumbled through the darkness for a few minutes before she lost consciousness.  
~~~  
Finally, _finally_ , she woke up somewhere other than that horrible hideout.

She and Dex were lying on a cobblestone road. Her burns felt significantly better, and a slip of paper was in her hand.

 _Lanterns_ was all the note said. Sophie drew her knees to her chest.

Who was that man?

Why had he rescued her?

And what the heck did the note mean?

Dex groaned, and she scrambled over to him, her heavy ball gown dragging across the rough stones.

“Where are we?” Dex rasped.

“I don’t know.” Sophie showed him the piece of paper. “This is all the guy that rescued us gave me.”

“Lanterns.” Dex closed his eyes. “Lanterns.”

He sat up quickly. “Royal guards’ headquarters usually have lanterns. Maybe there’s one nearby?”

Sophie’s eyes widened. “Good idea.”

Both stood up and brushed off their clothes.

“So… where to?” Dex asked.

Sophie sighed. “All I know is that I’m not going anywhere in this thing.” She plopped back down on the ground and attempted to rip the fabric of her gown. It didn’t budge.

“Would this be of assistance?” Dex pulled a dagger out of his boot with a grin.

“Why do you—” Sophie rolled her eyes. “Nevermind. Just give it to me.”

She cut her dress off below her knees and bundled the extra fabric up. “Should we save this in case we need bandages or something?”

“Nah, we’re attracting enough attention already. Just hide it somewhere,” Dex said.

Sophie looked around at the common huts surrounding her and raised an eyebrow at Dex.

He pressed his lips together. “Just dump it, and let’s find somewhere who can tell us where we are.”

They left the pile of rich fabric on the ground and trudged down the cobblestone path, looking for someone outside.

“Looks like it’s late afternoon, so commoners will be at work.” Dex’s stomach rumbled audibly. “Got any money on you?” he added.

“Well…” Sophie shrugged. “We can always sell more of my dress.”

Dex turned red, and Sophie rolled her eyes. “It’s long sleeve. And it has a million layers.”

Dex trained his eyes downward, and Sophie got to work, removing a few petticoats and the sleeves of the gown.

They walked a few more minutes before spotting a common woman washing laundry. Sophie did her best to pull the dirt out of her hair.

The woman eyed her suspiciously. “What do you want?”

“I was wondering if we could trade this fabric for some food.” Sophie raised her bundle.

“Hm.” She wiped a hand on her skirt and ran it over the fabric. “I suppose I could give you some bread for this.”

Sophie could tell by the look in the woman’s eyes that she knew the fabric was useless in its current state. But she also knew that they needed help.

She smiled gently. “Thank you. We also seem to have gotten lost. Could you direct me toward the nearest guard station?”

“A few miles that way.” She gestured back the way they had come. Dex and Sophie gave each other exasperated looks.

But they had no choice but to carry on, their heads pounding painfully.

“I can’t believe you remembered enough Golden to converse with her, Dex said. “I only remember bits and pieces from when we visited Goldenglen.” He paused. “I guess we’re in Goldenglen. Or right outside it.”

Sophie blushed. “I guess languages just come naturally to me.”

“Like everything else.” Dex bumped his shoulder against hers.

“I could never build like you do,” Sophie protested.

The smile slid from Dex’s face. “You don’t want to build like I do.”

“What?” Sophie turned to study his face. “But you’re so talented!”

“Sophie…” Sadness seeped into Dex’s voice. “When you have a talent like mine, they don’t use you for observation. They use you as a weapon.”

Sophie’s heart fell to her shoes.

How could she have not noticed what Dex was going through? How could she have not known that building weapons would hurt him?

She slipped her hand into his and held on, nothing else to say.  
~~~  
Night had begun to shade the sun when they reached their destination. Bright lanterns surrounded the gray headquarters, and a river passed alongside it. A few guard horses grazed nearby.

A man in a gold uniform stepped forward. “Who goes there?” His voice was strangely familiar...

Sophie took a steadying breath. “Lady Sophie and Lord Dex.”

“Where from?” The guard crossed his arms over his chest.

“A dukedom and a viscounty in Everglen.”

The guard cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back.”

Sophie nodded and squeezed Dex’s hand.

The guard returned a moment later, three other guards flanking him.

Sophie shifted. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to return you where you belong.” The original guard smiled and stepped forward, barely a foot from Sophie.

And then she saw it.

A burn mark on his hand.

It all clicked into place.

It was their kidnappers.

She whipped her head toward Dex and tried to communicate with her eyes what her voice could not.

Sophie then moved in a flurry, grabbing a stick from the side of the path and slamming it into the side of the guard’s head. He was out in a flash.

Dex caught on, grabbing a rock and throwing it at one of the other guards.

But they couldn’t take them all on.

A guard grabbed Sophie’s wrist, and she twisted, striking out with the stick. He yanked her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

She sent a desperate glance toward Dex, only to see him lying on the ground, unconscious, a guard looming over him.

The third conscious guard sallyed over and wrenched the stick away. “What was that for, milady? I promise we have your best interests at heart.” He chuckled boomingly.

She narrowed her eyes. “You may be able to take my weapon… but I have something you don’t.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? And what would that be?”

Sophie kicked backwards, striking the guard holding her between the legs. She ducked downward and kicked the other guard in the shin. “A lack of dignity.”

He groaned and grabbed for her arm, but she was already running, throwing Dex over the back of a horse, and riding south.

They weren’t dying today.  
~~~  
A few hours later, they reached Everglen. Dex had woken up a minute or two after she had ridden off, and he was now sitting up with his arms around her waist.

Sophie found herself heading for their family’s house.

Where else would she go?

But when she rode up and pounded on the door, no one answered.

She shoved the door open and ran inside.

The dirt floor was scuffled, and a layer of dark dust coated the furniture.

The tears that she had held in for so long began to come, pouring down her cheeks. She used the last of her energy to bring Dex inside, laying him on the floor, and then collapsed next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ~resolution~

Sophie was in the arms of someone walking very quickly and mumbling incoherently.

She tried to open her eyes, but succeeded only in fluttering her lids. “Who’re you where’re going,” she blubbered.

“Sophie!” A gentle hand smoothed her hair. “You’re awake!”

“Maybe.” She peeked through her lids at the blonde boy carrying her. “No, I'm not.”

She went back to sleep.  
~~~  
Soft pillows surrounded Sophie, and her arms were wrapped in bandages. She blinked sleepily, glancing around at the infirmary.

Elwin was at her side in an instant, a smile breaking onto his face. “It’s good to see you awake.”

She wrinkled her nose. “My thighs hurt.”

“It seems that you were riding a horse for quite a while.” Elwin raised his eyebrows. “A royal guard horse from Goldenglen.”

She half-smiled. “Well… It’s kind of a long story.”

“Do you feel well enough for some visitors?” Elwin asked. “I think that we would all like the story.”

She snuggled into her pillows. “I think so.”

Keefe and Fitz were first, both rushing to her side.

“Sophie,” Fitz breathed. “I thought..” His voice cracked. “I was so worried.”

“We looked for you every day.” Keefe’s eyebrows tightened. “If I had known what was going to happen at the ball, I never would have left your side.” His breath hitched. “Are you okay?”

“I feel better.” Sophie hugged a pillow to herself. “Where is Dex?”

“He’s refused to leave your side until recently,” Elwin said. “I made him get some rest.” His voice lowered. “He’s right over there. Think we should wake him up?”

“He always could sleep through anything.” Sophie smiled a little. “I think you should.”

A moment later, Dex joined the crowd of people around her. “Next time we get kidnapped, how about you not ride for hours without a break?” He spoke sharply. “Do you know how worried we’ve been?”

“I… had to get you home. I had to get away.” Sophie met his eyes sadly.

“I’m not the one that’s been asleep for two days!” Dex laid a hand on her bandaged arm, and she spotted the bandages on his own for the first time.

“They… burned you.” Sophie felt her breath coming faster.

Elwin hurried over, pushing the crowd of boys aside. “I think Sophie needs to rest.”

“No, I need to talk to Dex!” Sophie clasped Dex’s hand. “I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault.”

“It wasn’t your fault. And… my wounds weren’t nearly as bad as yours.” He exchanged a dark look with Fitz and Keefe that made Sophie wonder what they were planning.

“Leave.” Elwin gave them stern looks. “Sophie needs to rest.”

They reluctantly filed out, and Sophie was settling back in when two more figures burst in.

“Sophie.” The circles under Edaline’s eyes were so dark they looked like bruises. “Sophie, I… we… don’t deserve you.”

Grady wrapped an arm around Edaline. “We never meant to hurt you. After… Jolie’s death, we didn’t think we could handle another death. And you… You’re always in danger.” He sadly smiled at her. “But after being without you for three days, we realized…” He got choked up, and Edaline continued for him.

“We realized that if we lose you, at least we will have loved you. And… we don’t deserve to adopt you. We heard that the Vackers put in a request, and we think,” she hiccuped, “we think that you would be a wonderful princess.”

In that moment, Sophie knew that Jolie’s death hadn’t been their fault.

She reached out for their hands and whispered, “Mom. Dad. I choose you.”

As she started to slip away, her mind screamed that she was forgetting something important, but she couldn’t hold onto it.

She fell asleep holding onto people she loved, and that was enough for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank y'all so much for coming with me on this journey! I've got one bonus scene planned, but it might be a bit before I can get it finished.
> 
> I know I left a lot of questions unanswered, so I would LOVE it if you would [hit up my Tumblr ask box](https://eating-mooncakes.tumblr.com/ask) with any and all AU questions (you do not need an account to ask)! If you're curious about my thoughts on a character's backstory or you caught a hint I left or you wonder how X thing works in the human world or anything, I'd love to answer!
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little Fitzphie epilogue, set seven years in the future

Sophie burst into Edaline and Grady’s room in a flurry, clutching a gold invitation in her hand. “Edaline, Fitz invited me to a ball at Everglen! What does that mean?”

Edaline looked up from her sewing and chuckled. “I think it means that he wants you to be at his ball. What a surprise. It’s not like you’ve been dating for three years.”

Sophie huffed. “Edaline, the invitation says it’s a ball to get to know me better. What is that supposed to mean?”

Edaline’s eyes sparkled. “That sounds like a ball you went to once, a long time ago, when you were twelve.”

Sophie tried to offer a smile. “I guess so.”

“Go to the ball.” Edaline shifted. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“Fine.” Sophie sighed dramatically. “Fine.”  
~~~  
Sophie wore a brilliant blue ball gown, tied with a gold ribbon, as she walked up to the ballroom that day.

No herald greeted her at the door. But she wasn’t about to wait for one to turn up. She pushed into the ballroom.

It was empty.

Not a single person was in sight. There was no food. There were no musicians.

She looked around anxiously. Had she gotten the date wrong? She couldn’t have. The guard at the door had said she was on the list.

He had had an odd look on his face, though… Like there was something she didn’t know…

She studied the ballroom, heart pounding. There was no one here. It wouldn’t be too difficult for them to overwhelm her again, like they had seven years ago… 

At last, she spotted a clue: A gold letter, nearly blending in with the flooring.

She picked it up and opened it.

Moonlark, it read, head to where we first saw each other in this room for a surprise.

Sophie straightened.

Only one person called her moonlark.

Where had they met that first night? Her first ball?

The pieces in her mind clicked into place. It had been by the drink table. He had given her the drink he had been saving for “whoever caught his fancy.”

She smiled softly at the memory, ignoring her tension, and made her way to where the banquet table had stood by the wall.

She felt the floor harden under her feet and jumped. Some kind of metal plate lay underneath it.

She had barely processed the thought when a tapestry on the wall fell, revealing a corridor.

She tugged out an eyelash and took a steadying breath.

She trusted Fitz.

Unless the letter hadn’t been from him…

The thought made her shiver, but she decided to push on.

It seemed to be some type of escape tunnel, but it had flower petals littering the floor in a soft carpet. Almost like the one in her bedroom.

She traveled just a minute before she spotted glowing letters on the wall.

They were made out of foxfire fungus, spelling: Tap the floor three times.

She stomped three times, and a latch opened.

And there Fitz stood in a small room, dressed in a tunic that was an exact copy of the one he had worn seven years ago.

She gasped and clapped a hand to her heart.

Fitz stepped forward. “Sorry if I startled you, moonlark.” He smiled softly. “Did you like your puzzle?”

Sophie laughed. “What? What’s going on, Fitzroy?”

He smiled at his full name and blushed bright red, stumbling on his words. “Sophie, I brought you here because it’s the day I first started to fall in love with you. And every day since, my love for you has only grown. I… I’m madly in love with you, Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Will you marry me?”

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she choked on her words. “Of course I’ll marry you.” She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing. “You’re such an idiot. I love you.” She was sure that her face was blotchy and red, but she didn’t care.

Fitz laughed and pulled back to slide a sparkling ring on her finger before pulling her close again.

She snuggled her head onto his shoulder. “But maybe next time... don’t propose in memory of the night I was kidnapped.”

He pulled back again and gaped at her. “Oh gosh, I didn’t mean…” His face fell.

She mussed up his hair. “It’s…” She straightened. “I forgive you. What’s next?”

“Well… I had this whole speech planned about us getting to have that second dance we never got…” He shifted. “But maybe you don’t want to do that now?”

“I think that’s one part of the night I would like to remember.” She swung their hands. “To the ballroom?”

He smiled radiantly. “How about the garden?”

“The garden?” She furrowed her brows. “Okay.”

He giggled and pulled her down the tunnel.

In the garden, flickering lanterns hung from each winter-crisped tree, bathing a circle of grass in golden light.

She shivered and turned to Fitz. “It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you would like it.” He pulled her forward. “Now take off your shoes!”

She laughed joyfully and tossed her slippers away, the cold grass poking between her toes. “You know me too well.”

“And I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you better.” He rested his forehead on hers. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” She curtseyed and took his hand.

Soft harp music began to climb into the air, and Fitz drew Sophie close to him. “I’m sorry again for forgetting.”

Sophie swayed with him to the music. “You know you’re signing up for a whole lot of craziness and emotional trauma, right?”

“I can handle it,” he promised, spinning her gently. “I want to know everything about you. I want to be the one that holds you when the flashbacks come. I want to be the one that brings you food when you can’t get out of bed. I want to be the one that stays up with you all night because the nightmares keep you awake. I want all of you, not just your perfection.”

A tear slid down Sophie’s cheek. “Okay. When I can marry you?”

He wrinkled his nose. “I’m afraid the soonest we can plan a wedding is in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?” Sophie sighed dramatically. “Can’t we get married tonight?”

“I’m not sure our families would be happy about that,” he mused, stepping lightly to the music. “But I wouldn’t be opposed.”

She bit her lip shly. “The sooner the better.”

“The sooner the better,” he agreed, drawing her back close to him and closing his eyes. “The sooner the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for journeying with me! ❤️ This is the final final chapter of the story. But I might come back to this story world someday to tell Biana and Keefe's story! 
> 
> The best place to stay tuned on my WIPs is my Tumblr, @eating-mooncakes.
> 
> Thank you again!  
> ~Catherine


End file.
